Remembering
by Gothic Music Angle
Summary: What happens when olivia starts to remember the man she loves. And what she does to get him back to her at all costs post after season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very fist fan fic so, please be nice. and i hope you enjoy! It's set a few weeks after the season finale for season 3 idk if it's spoilers but well that's for all of you to decide!**

**I do not own fringe!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Remembering;<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia duhnam had been feeling strange lately; she couldn't explain it for the Life of her. She felt as though something or someone was missing; but she couldn't quite Remember who or what it was Pacing around her apartment, she went over the list of stuff she may be missing in her head, over again and again. She heard her stomach growl, and decided to get something to eat; and she realized she had no food.<p>

"ohhh! That's it I don't have any food." brushing it off as her mind telling her she needed to go to the store, she decided to take a trip to the store.

* * *

><p>Loading her car up with her newly bought food she still couldn't shake off the feeling she was missing something. Not really paying any attention, getting lost in her own thoughts she realized there was a little boy running up to her, with her protective FBI nature she reached down and grabbed the boy very gently trying not to scare him,<p>

"wough there, Where you going."

"Hi!" the little boy said with a smile on his face.

"hi! Where are you going?"

"ummmmmmm, racing my mom to the store." he said with a devilish grin and pointing at the big store.

"well you shouldn't do that." Olivia said scanning the parking lot for his mother.

"why?" he asked inquisitively.

"well because, she's probably worried about you." as if on cue his mother ran up to them, as sure as she thought she would be... panicking.

"oh my gosh! Thank you for finding my little boy! He just ran off out of nowhere... and... I was so worried... I'm a new mom, and he's my first kid... And I'm not really good in these situations yet."

"oh no he's fine. I have a niece about the same age."

"Oh really! What's her name?"

"her name? It's Ella."

"oh thats a pretty name." she said smiling. "Honey what do you say to the nice

lady?"

* * *

><p>"ummmmmmm thank you!" he said with an ear-to-ear smile that said it all.<p>

"no problem."

"what's your name?"

"my names olivia, and what's yours?"

straightening his shoulders he responded with a much deeper voice this time

"Peter."

starting to giggle she responded; "well Peter, you better not run away from your mom anymore, ok?"

"okkie- dookie!"

For some odd reason that name Peter struck a cord with her that she couldnt quiet make out. But she knew it was important that she figure out exactly who this 'peter' person is. Getting back in her car Olivia couldn't help but think. Peter; where have I heard that name before! Grabbing her phone and going through the contacts she she spelled *p-e-t-e-r* and like she expected her phone read 'no existing contacts named peter' hmmmm she thought. Oh well it will come to me later. She said driving home to unload her groceries.

* * *

><p><strong>I have 2 more chapters for this written so far so i hope you like it and if you guys do i'll post the other ones! please review!<strong>


	2. Another piece of the puzzle

**wow thanks for all the great reviews so I though I wouldnt keep all of you waiting. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Remembering ch.2;<p>

Another piece of the puzzle

* * *

><p>Liberty island 4:30pm<p>

* * *

><p>Walking into Liberty Island still trying to figure why the name Peter was so Important. Then she saw the 2 Walters in one there usual arguments; if it was safe to eat twizzlers while working. Or was it the one about what to call twizzlers; twizzlers or red vines, these discussions always got heated.<p>

Walking over to her desk she saw her alter-Nate playing with her son, Henry. She asked once before 'oh who's the father?' like she already didn't know. But the answer she got was unexpected, 'with all honesty I don't know.' so she decided not to talk about it anymore.

"hey liv'" her alter-net said

Olivia just walked back to her desk to figure out another piece of the "Peter" problem she was having.

"Olivia! Olivia! OLIVIA!" fauxlivia almost screamed

"wait what. Yeah?" Olivia responded.

"have you been feeling ok" she asked sitting on her desk,

"yeah, why?" Olivia said kind of zoning in-and-out of the conversation.

"well number one: you didn't yell at the Walter's for having a stupid argument! Two: you didn't say hi to Henry, and lastly I've been sitting on you're desk this ENTIRE time and you haven't said ANYTHING!" she said realizing she was zoning out

Ugh time for a new tactic' fauxlivia thought. Thinking for a minute she got an idea she smiles and said all calm and cool;

"Henry killed a man last night. yeah I know its bad right? he sharpened his Bottle to a point and killed his babysitter and went out on a crime spree. He's Hiding the body and all of the stuff under his bed." fauxlivia said hoping to Get some kind or reaction out of her.

"Yeah that's nice..."

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LISTING TO ME THIS ENTRIES TIME HAVE YOU?"

"Yes I have!"

"Oh yeah what did I JUST SAY!" fauxlivia said calling her bluff.

"ummmmmmm something about drapes in henrys room or something?"

"yes, I'm getting new ones! I'm thinking dark blue!"

"really?"

"no I'm not, But why aren't you listing to me? I thought that was astros' or the Walters job!"

"her name is Astrid."

"that really doesn't matter right now!" she yelled getting very very annoyed with Olivia, "Now what's going on?" fauxlivia asked sympathetically

"I don't know, its just ugh! I'm fine no need to worry." Olivia said sounding

Mono tone but holding up a small smile, "now get off of my desk I have work to Do!" fauxlivia shrugged and walked off.

* * *

><p>2hrs later:<p>

Olivia was sitting there pounding away at her key board when an add pops up

Saying 'you've won an all expense paid trip to new York city!' "Ugh" and she clicked out of the add then out of nowhere it hit her;

_*flashback: "congratulations Peter bishop you've won an all expense paid trip to new York city" Olivia said while tieing her shoe,_

_"Ugh I thought I told you guys to take me off of your contest list?" he said While getting a cup of coffee_

_"Oh no our records show that you're a fan of adventure and excitement." she said With a smile_

_"ugh don't you have a supervisor I could talk to?" Peter said sounding very unhappy_

_"did I mention there was going to be excitement?" :end flashback*_

"Peter-"


	3. Putting the pieces together

Ok ch 3 i have ch 4 and mabye 5 writen but i have school lacrosse and a whole bunch of other bru haha i have to do so yeah.

* * *

><p>Remembering; ch3<p>

* * *

><p>Putting the pieces together<p>

"Peter-"

10:30pm

Astrid looked over and saw Olivia staring at her computer screen with tears on her eyes whispering something she couldn't quite make out.

"Hey liv' you ok? Astrid said putting a hand on her shoulder

"um, yeah I'm fine. Promise, hey I already agreed to stay with walter so you can go home astrid."

"ok, thanks liv. See you tomorrow, and liv if you need to talk; I'm here."

"thanks Astrid now go home before traffic gets bad."

"Thanks liv: goodnight."

"Night"

"Walter! Ready to go!" Olivia said

"oh yes dearie. We can go! Could we stop and get some ice cream before we get home though?"

"sure; ok Walter." Olivia said with a smile and Walter skipped off with glee.

"hey Walter! Wait outside for me please!"

Walking up to walternet Olivia said "you've been here for over three weeks now, but no you cannot leave this building alone." "And you do know why; The car will be waiting for you as always once we reachnew york. Goodnight Walternet." olivia said sternly

"goodnight olive, and goodnight henry." Olivia said much nicer.

"night Olivia!"

* * *

><p>Getting back to the house (her and Walter had been living together off and on for awhile now) Walter ran into the kitchen to do god knows what, while Olivia went upstairs and straight into her (and peters) bed room, Sitting down the bed she felt as though something was missing: that someone else usually slept there the bed felt cold and lonley; like it had been for the past few weeks. Laying face down into the pillows on the other side of the bed she smelled something... Good...<p>

Holding the pillow to her chest she rolled over and starred at the door. Deciding she should most likely change her cloths she walked up to the dresser she pulled the doors open. Seeing half her cloths, half men cloths she thought that was strange but then. It was like some strange force was telling her not to wear her own cloths, just stripped down to her bra and panties and just threw on a button up.

She crawled into bed laying on Her side facing the door she closed her eyes and grabbed the pillow the pillow that's smell alone made her feel safe from all the harm in the word.

She closed her eyes and remembered the night that started it all...

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

_The time they met in Iraq_

_Coming back from the other side (1st time)_

_Walking into the lab everyday seeing him_

_There first kiss on the other side_

_Coming home and seeing Peter_

_The night in the garden_

_The breakfast Walter had made them_

_Kissing in the bar_

_And most importantly;_

_"Peter what you said to Mrs. Merchant tonight." she paused to take a breath, "I want that too." Olivia said finally letting down all of her defenses_

_"What do you think we should do about that?" peter said with a sly grin on his face; that made him look even more handsome. Smiling she took another step closer and took a chance._

_She kisses him, wanting more, she kissed him again, and peter wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. But before it could go any further she stopped pulled away to look at his face, and to her surprise and relief; no glowing._

_"am I glowing?" Peter said noticing she was staring at him. Shaking her head no she started to walk away, but stopped to hold out her hand for Peter to grab._

_When he did she walked him up the stairs and into his room... Giving up on her strength for the first time ever, she showed peter how much she really cared about him and Peter showing the same love and affection to her._

_He was always on top of things; and that night was no different..._

*end flashback*

Lying in bed she rolled over to where peter usually slept, holding his pillow tighter she closed her eyes and pretended she was still at that night when they first made love. Trying to remember the safety, warmth, comfort, and love she had felt that night.

Squeezing her eyes tighter shut she let all of her emotions play out. Then silent tears started to roll down her face and on to the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Rachel

Remembering ch4

**Ok sorry about the wait i had alot of school stuff to do and lacrosse and omg i was writing but i didnt upload (its on paper) and i promise i will try and get the next chapter up by tommrow! i promise**

**and i thought that since peter never lived neither did herney so he's not going to be talked about any more,**

* * *

><p>The next week was hard for Olivia; she didn't want to really do anything. She lost all hope, love and will to live. Walter was getting worried so he found Olivia's phone and called Rachel to see if she could cheer her up.<p>

Rachel didn't believe what Walter had told her about Olivia. Olivia her sister who always helped her through everything, she was always the strong one and as hard as a rock; She never showed fear when she was upset…. Never.

*knock knock knock*

The door swung open to relive an older man, with gray hair and a sweater with an apron over it open the door. The man was standing there with a relived expression on his face to see Rachel standing there; it was scary to think Olivia actually LIVED with this man. A crazy man whom was relished from a mental institution and now she lived with him.

"Hi you must be Rachel?" Walter asked with kind eyes

"Yes I am… you must be Walter? Is Olivia here?" She asked

"Yes my name is Dr. Walter Bishop." He said extending his hand for a hand shake; which she took. "And yes Olivia is upstairs."

"What's wrong with her? She said walking in the house was large and beautiful something strange and weird invaded her nostrils; causing her to almost gag, looking around she realized it was coming from the kitchen; but she just decided to ignore it and find Olivia, she was more important "I've never heard of Olivia acting like this before never! Not even when her first boyfriend dumped her she has always been a rock."

"Oh well yes I understand what you're saying, Olivia is very strong yes. That's why I admire her so much, and also why I called you over. I'm sorry you had to drive all the way out here to see her, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Oh well you did the right thing. Do you know what could have happened to her to make her like this? Rachel said walking up the stairs

"No not at all. Things have been going the way they usually do! And one day out of nowhere she didn't want to get out of bed and I don't know what happened, but I can assure you nothing happened to her." He said following her up the stairs.

"Oh" she turned around to see Walter following her up the stairs and she put her hands up to stop him from walking. "No no I think I should talk to her all by myself, she is my sister, as you know; and I think she would be easier for her to talk to me alone."

"Oh I understand. I'm going to go finish my salt water taffy. And by the way, where's Ella?"

"Ella? She's at home with her father. Greg. I didn't want her to see Olivia like this."

"Oh I see."

"Why?"

"Oh well I met Ella once before. And she was very very sweet I just wanted to know if you brought her. And help me make salt water taffy."

"Maybe next time; And which room is Olivia in?"

"First door on the right."

Walking up the stairs a million thoughts were going through her head, she hoped Olivia was ok, but she still expected the worse. It was crazy to think that even when their step father beat the crap out of them and their mother that she still was strong and told her '_you're going to get through this'_ but now she didn't know what would happen to Olivia. She couldn't imagine Olivia actually telling her what was going on without a fight, she suffered in silence, even when everyone wanted to help her she would just say _'I'm fine'_ and hide behind huge solid concrete walls of her own mind with only one way in, and no way out. She trapped all of her hopes fears secrets behind these walls and she's only seen Olivia cry a few times in their whole life. Especially after what happened with their step-dad but she did cry that night and that night and when their mother had cancer and was in the hospital she was a wreck then, but only when she was alone. She cried when she thought no one was around to hear her. But Rachel always did, and every time she went to open her door she would stop. As if nothing happened; Olivia was always there for her, now it was time for Rachel to be there for Olivia if she liked it or not.

Making her way up the last few steps, she tried to make her foot steps as quite a possible, stopping in front of the door she put her hand on the knob, closing her eyes she took up deep breath preparing her for what was inside, she let out her breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong> Ok yeah im sorry again. Next chapter is about olivia finally letting her guard down and in chapter 5 or 6 idk yet rachel askes olivia about her sex life. FUN RIGHT! <strong>


	5. Awkward Sibling Moment

When Rachel entered Olivia's room she was amazed to see her; never before had she seen her sister like this. She was "asleep" or what she thought to be on her side. The only sigh of life was that that her side was moving up and down.

Showing she was breathing.

Rachel walked slower up to her bed. So she wouldn't scare her, very slowly she reached out her hand and said very quietly

"Olivia?"

To which she responded with a slight jump. Olivia turned around slowly surprised to see Rachel standing there with her Hand resting on her shoulder. "Hey rach." she responded very mono tone.

"Olivia what and the hell happened to you?"

Olivia scooted over in the bed so Rachel could sit down. When Rachel saw the opened spot she very quickly took it and sat down.

"I lost him..." was all Olivia could manage to say. Resting her head on

Rachel's shoulder; while Rachel draped her arm around her in a comforting manner

"Lost who?" Rachel said in a soft voice. But Rachel knew that Olivia would never get this upset about losing a perp; angry maybe, but she knew she would be out there looking for him to kill the bastard that got away from her.

Olivia knew she couldn't tell Rachel who she lost or how she lost him. But she knew she couldn't keep it bottled up forever, and it felt so nice to have someone there just to talk too and not feel pressured to tell them everything.

It was the first time anyone has asked her what was wrong and not trying to accuse her of anything and Olivia knew her sister would never think she's crazy. She could trust her... Right?

"I can't tell you..." Olivia chocked, a single tear running down her cheek. .

"yes you can... Come on everyone is worried about you and they said that you're work has been off lately... Now I know my sister better than that." Rachel said her voice getting louder.

Olivia started to cry a little bit more and Rachel knew something wasn't right. Olivia never cries and never shows fear what's wrong with her?

"Hey. Don't cry. Now tell me what's wrong." Rachel said trying to calm her down.

Olivia baled her hands up in fists and yelled "I can't! It's my stupid job! I want to tell you everything so bad but I can't! I'll get arrested!"

"Well don't tell me about your job tell me about what you used to do after work and maybe I'll figure it out."

Olivia sat there for a minute at this point she already had her head resting on Rachel's lap, she sucked up a few tears and said with a small sniffle. "Ok. Wait how do you know this is about a guy?" she said looking up at her little sister.

"Women's intuition I guess." Rachel said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

That got a small laugh out of Olivia.

"see there we go a smile; now tell be what happened between you and mystery boy."

"His name is Peter." Olivia said sitting up.

"Ok so tell me what happened between you and Peter." she said getting louder on the word Peter. "Wait were you two dating? Did you love him?" she asked all at once.

"RACHEL SLOW DOWN!" Olivia stared daggers at her getting annoyed at her little sister.

"Sorry." She said retreating a little

"Ok so. Yes to both." Olivia glanced at Rachel whilst saying this.

"Oh wow."

"Yeah... So here's how it goes..." so Olivia told her everything that had happened between her and peter, and how they fell in love with one another. The nights they shared (minus the sex) the dates, how she had never felt this way about someone else before in her life, and how she hoped to share it with Peter someday. "and now he's gone."

"Wow. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't know how he left when or anything! I just remember standing... (She almost said machine)"

"Where were you standing?"

"In the lab and one minute he was there and the next. Nothing... But I know he hasn't he loves me! And rach I don't know what to do." Olivia said flopping down on a pillow. With a loud groan of anger.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes then Rachel said; "well we wasted about an hour talking about the stuff you wanted to tell me. And now I have questions."

"Ok." Olivia said scared.

"Was he good?"

Olivia looked at her with a puzzling expression on her face even though she knew what she was talking about.

"You know... In the sack?"

"Oh my god! I'm not talking to you about this!" Olivia said trying to get up but Rachel grabbed her hand in the nick of time causing them both to fall on the ground where Rachel started to tickle her.

"UNCLE!" Olivia screamed hoping to get her to stop and it worked.

They both sat up and laughed for a little while until they got a hold on themselves.

"So was he good!" Rachel asked again.

"I don't know about your sex life why do you have to know about mine!"

"cuz you don't ask! Now answer!"

Olivia's head flew back and she yelled "FINE... Ugh well he was gentle and just amazing."

"ten outa ten?" to which Olivia replied with a mean look. "ok got it. Ten out a ten. Where did you have sex?"

Olivia blushed at that question and her body language told that told her that she was already there.

Rachel playfully slapped Olivia's arm and yelled, "oh my gosh in here!" Olivia turned bright red at this comment. "How did you in a fall off bed though! Me personally I would of fallen off the edge half way through!"

"ummm gross... And who knows we might have done it in the floor or standing Up... We could have been creative." she used a crescendo whilst saying this.

"You're LIEING!" Rachel yelled pointing at Olivia whom was turning even more red then she was before.

"I know."

Rachel confused kept on talking even though she knew Olivia didn't want to talk about it. "But how did you?" she put her arms on her knees and put her hands in front of her face. "Was one of you on top the whole time?" she said while putting one hand on top of the other hovering slightly. "Or was it like stop and go." she said pointing at Olivia.

Olivia sighed deeply and threw her head back on the bed and said whilst rolling her head so she was looking at Rachel; "You annoy me."

To which Rachel said, quite loud. "Well how'd you do it!"

Olivia knew she wasn't going to stop until she got the answer. "He was in top the whole time!"

"ohhh a man with dominance." Rachel said in a dirty voice then she started Purring slightly.

"You're unbelievable!" Olivia said getting up to leave followed by Rachel.

"I know but you have to love me!"

To which Olivia said nothing, she just walked down. The stairs with Rachel Following her nagging and yelling at her "wait do you love me? Has my whole life just been a lie?" until they got to the kitchen, and Rachel finally shut up. Where Walter was making pancakes, He heard them on their way down the stairs and greeted them with.

"Well look who's out of bed this morning! Would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure thanks Walter."

"You're welcome dearie. Rachel would you like some?" turning his head so he was looking at her Rachel

"sure thanks Walter." she took a bite. "Walter these are amazing! Maybe the next time I come over I will bring Ella too then; I could you make you something in return."

"That would be delightful!" Walter said.

"No it wouldn't." Olivia said not looking up from her food.

Rachel threw a towel at her laughing and yelled. "Shut up and eat your pancakes!"

Olivia laughed and threw the towel back at her and said "trust me Walter. She can't cook to save her life."

"Yeah it's true." Rachel admitted. "And Olivia..." she threw the towel at her again as she was looking up thus hitting her in the face."No talking from the peanut gallery!" Olivia laughed and ate the last of her pancakes.

"Agent Dunham you've finished already!" Walter said happily

Olivia shrugged and said, "I was hungry."

"Well then I will have to make more!"

"No Walter you eat."

"Nonsense! How about I finish making them, then you two clean up?"

"deal." both girls said at the same time.

"And as in us he means you. Cuz I'm not helping..." Rachel said putting her fork in her mouth. Olivia gasped and threw the towel back at her.

"You're helping it's the only thing you CAN do in a kitchen..." Rachel held up the towel and without even looking up Olivia said "don't even think about it!" pointing her fork at Rachel, And Rachel put it down on the counter.

They laughed talked and made jokes all morning and little did they know that across the street there was a mysterious man rugged and handsome, was watching them through what seemed to be binoculars; he carried a brief case wore a fedora and a suit from the 1980's. He looked like an observer but he still had all his hair, and some stubble to match it. He looked upset about something as if someone he loved just died, or he lost someone. Standing there alone a single tear escaped his eye.

He whispered so quietly you could barely hear him. "Olivia, please don't forget me. I love you."


End file.
